Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless LAN station having a platform capable of changing a wireless LAN connection technique and a method using the same and, most particularly, to a device including an application service platform (ASP) capable of changing a connection technique and a method using the same.
Related Art
In the Wi-Fi Alliance (WFA), a Wi-Fi Direct service (WFDS), which supports diverse services using a Wi-Fi Direct link (e.g., Send, Play, Display, Print, and so on), is being researched. According to the WFDS, an application may be controlled or managed by a service platform, which is referred to as an Application Service Platform (ASP).
WFDS device supporting a WFDS includes devices supporting a wireless LAN system, such as display devices, printers, digital cameras, projectors, smart phones, and so on. Also, the WFDS device may include an STA and an AP. WFDS devices within a WFDS network may be directly connected to one another.
A WFDS framework may include a Wi-Fi Direct layer 100, an ASP 120, a service layer 140, and an application layer 160.
FIG. 1 is a conceptual diagram illustrating Wi-Fi Direct Service (WFDS) configuration elements (or components).
Referring to FIG. 1, the WFDS framework may include a Wi-Fi Direct layer 100, an ASP 120, a service layer 140, and an application layer 160.
The Wi-Fi Direct layer 100 corresponds to a medium access control (MAC) layer, which is defined in the Wi-Fi Direct standard. A wireless connection may be configured by a physical layer (not shown), which is backward compatible with a Wi-Fi PHY, below the Wi-Fi Direct layer 100. An Application Service Platform (ASP) 120 is defined above the Wi-Fi Direct layer 100.
The ASP 120 corresponds to a common shared platform, and the ASP 120 performs the functions of session management, service command processing, and control and security between ASPs between the Application layer 160, which is a higher layer of the ASP 120, and the Wi-Fi Direct layer 100, which is a lower layer of the ASP 120.
The Service layer 140 is defined above the ASP 120. For example, the Service layer 140 may support 4 basic service, which correspond to Send, Play, Display, and Print services, and a service that is defined in a third-party application. Moreover, the Service layer 140 may also support Wi-Fi Serial Bus (WSB), Wi-Fi Docking, or Neighbor Awareness Networking (NAN).
The application layer 160 may provide a user interface (UI), and the application layer 160 may also express information in a format that can be recognized by human beings and may deliver (or transport) user input to a lower layer.